


Snowball Fight

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [34]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Noveria, Shenko - Freeform, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day 2020, vanguard vs sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie's had a rough day, so Kaidan tries to distract her.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the MEFFW Valentine's Day prompt event. The prompt was 'Playful Love'.

Noveria. Allie's first visit there was in '83, when she was chasing Saren. She was there again briefly in '86 to chase out some Cerberus grunts. There was surprisingly little damage to the corporations and labs set up there, so once the Reapers were defeated, it didn't take long for business to resume as usual. One thing that changed was several of the business reached out to the Council for help in safeguarding their prototypes as they traveled from the icy planet to facilities elsewhere in the galaxy. More specifically, these corporations asked for Allie.

The Galaxy's Savior didn't mind. Noveria was actually one of her favorite places to visit. She loved the cold and the snow and was always disappointed when she couldn't get anyone from her crew to traipse outside to build snowmen or make snow angels. Allie would spend hours outside on her own, making snow sculptures (that almost resembled what she said she was trying to make), throwing snowballs at the sides of buildings (and never hitting her mark. Her aim with her guns was legendary. Her aim when throwing a ball was not), and just generally enjoying her favorite weather. Whenever she was ready to head back inside (which usually wasn't until she couldn't feel her nose anymore), someone had a steaming cup of tea of cocoa ready for her.

For this particular trip, Allie was overseeing negotiations for some new Synthetic Industries tech. One of the suits had seen a rather old human movie called Pacific Rim and thought it would be a terrific idea to make Jaeger-type suits for galactic defense only instead of being piloted by two humans, it would be a geth and another species. The Council was reluctant to sign off – the Reapers had been defeated, so why put so much effort into something so costly? Not to mention the dangers of merging the geth consensus to a sentient organic being?

The SI legal team argued that the Reapers might not have been the only enemy hiding in dark space or even that the Reapers that had been defeated weren't the only ones. “What if there are more out there, waiting?” It was an argument Allie had to agree with, and the Alliance quickly signed on, eager to use their soldiers to help with the initial testing.

Fortunately, Kaidan was able to tag along, something Allie was immensely grateful for. She was a soldier, better suited for fighting (or recruiting, she'd reluctantly admit) than the political bull she was currently wading through.

After one arduous day, she dragged herself back to her room, grumbling about the stubbornness of the salarians and frustrated with not being able to sleep on her own damn ship. “I swear Kaidan, if you weren't here, I'd tell them to take their security concerns and shove them,” she swore, collapsing on the couch. She eagerly accepted a glass of wine from her boyfriend, who dropped beside her and patted her leg.

“Rough day?” he asked.

“Aside from the fact these assholes trust me to sit in on the negotiations but to not stay on my own ship is beyond ridiculous. I mean, they're worried about me uploading information to whomever I please from there, but EDI would have no problem hacking the firewalls here and letting me do the same fucking thing.”

She took a long swallow from her glass, draining it to half before continuing. “And do you know what we spent most of today discussing? The salarian list of approved species.”

“Seriously? Still?” Kaidan scoffed.

“Yes, still,” she shook her head and leaned on his shoulder. “They are adamant they know best, with all of their scientific research and previous uplift experience, who would be best suited for this program. Needless to say, the krogan are pissed because they want in and the salarians are still digging their heels in about not letting them participate.”

Allie shook her head again and drained her glass. “Right now all I want is to have dinner and cuddle with you on the couch for a few hours.”

“Well, what if I told you I had something else in mind?” Kaidan kissed the top of her head. “It would require heading outside, though.”

Allie frowned and thought for a moment. Yes, she loved the weather, but she was mentally exhausted. “What were you thinking?” she asked.

“I was talking to that turian mechanic we met the first time we were here. Li. Remember him?”

“Yeah?” Allie leaned forward and put her empty glass on the coffee table.

“Well, he told me about a natural ice bridge that formed during an avalanche not too long ago. Said it had a spectacular view. I was thinking we hop in one of those personal snow vehicles and check it out.”

The mention of the personal snow vehicle got Allie's attention more than the spectacular view. “Really? One of those mini-Makos with the tracks instead of wheels?”

She squealed and clapped when Kaidan nodded. “You'll let me drive, right?” she pleaded.

“Well, you didn't drive the original Mako over a cliff or anything before, so I guess so,” he shrugged, chuckling when she threw her arms around him.

“Thanks!” she squealed. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Hell, if I'd have known you were that excited about driving one of those things, I'd have done this sooner,” he laughed.

The pair bundled up and made their way to the garage, where Li was waiting for them. “Hey, Spectre Shepard! It's me, Li! I'm not sure you remember me...”

“I do,” Allie grinned, shaking the mechanic's hand. “And Kaidan tells me you're gonna hook us up with one of those cool snow machines.”

“I am,” he nodded, his mandibles clicking together. “However based on the rumors I've heard about your driving, I have a feeling I'll be earning my pay for the next several days fixing that thing up.”

Allie pursed her lips and glared at Kaidan, who was suddenly fascinated by the paint job on the mini. “My driving is not that bad,” she grumbled.

Li laughed and opened the door for them. “The controls are exactly like a Mako,” he explained. “I've already input your biometrics, so you should be good to go. Just remember, it's a long way down, so make sure to stay on the road.”

Allie was actually very careful driving the mini. It wasn't snowing, but she didn't want to chance having the vehicle tumble off the side of the road. When they arrived, Kaidan grabbed her hand and led her to the bridge.

“Wow,” she whispered, looking across the valley. “Kaidan this is amazing.”

“It's definitely better in person,” Kaidan admitted. “Li showed me pics and I knew you'd love it. I'm just glad the weather cooperated.”

He kissed the top of her head and stepped away, but his movement barely registered with Allie. Her eyes were wide with wonder, soaking in the mountain peaks that loomed over her head and along the curves of the valley walls. The sun was still high in the sky, adding a glittery aesthetic to the snow as its light danced across the white expanse. She leaned against the rail to see how deep the valley was.

She started to turn toward her boyfriend to ask if he thought there was a river down there when she got smacked in the side of the face with a snowball.

Allie blinked, licked her lips, then casually brushed the snow from her cheek and around her neck. “Colonel Alenko, did you just hit me with a snowball?”

She turned to Kaidan, who was wearing a not-so-innocent smirk on his face. “Well, if you're asking, I could deny it and tell you it might have started snowing again.”

She pressed her lips together, biting back her own grin and eyeballing the other snowball he was tossing with his hand. Allie couldn't throw worth a damn, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Kaidan get away with this. “Oh, it's on, Alenko. You're going down.”

Allie rolled out of the way as Kaidan lobbed another snowball at her. She scooped up some snow and threw it in Kaidan's general direction, not surprised at all when she missed by a country mile.

“This is really unfair,” she yelled, leaping out of the way as another snowy missile almost hit her face again. “You know I'm no good at this.”

“So just give up,” Kaidan called back, laughing when her next throw landed far short of where he was standing.

Allie straightened up and put her hands on her hips, trying to decide what to do. She didn't move when Kaidan's next snowball hit her square in the chest and she narrowed her eyes. “Oh, come on Allie,” Kaidan teased. “At least make me work for it.”

He yelped and dove out of the way when Allie Lifted a pile of snow and Pulled it in his direction. “Ok, now _that's_ cheating,” he complained, running as another huge pile of snow almost landed on top of him. “Two can play at that game.”

Allie squealed when she felt snow hit against her back, working its way inside her fallen hood and down her neck. She knew their biotics were evenly matched, so she pulled the one card she had left up her sleeve – she'd Charge into him and deposit him squarely into one of the snowbanks.

She braced herself, yelled as her biotics propelled her forward, then swore when Kaidan rolled out of the way, making her land face-first into said snowbank. She sat up, sputtered, and dragged her hand down her face. “How in the fucking hell did you avoid that, you cheater?” she glared at her boyfriend.

Kaidan bent over, bracing his hands on his knees and laughed. “Allie, my love, we've fought together for how long? I'm not some idiot Cerberus grunt or mindless Reaper husk. I know your tactics. I know what's coming.”

“Challenge accepted,” she growled, lining up another shot. This time she anticipated Kaidan getting out of the way and stopped just short of landing face-first in the snow again.

It went like that for some time – Kaidan lobbing more snowballs at Allie while running or dodging away from her Charge. Allie was catching on to Kaidan's game, though. Every biotic's abilities are 'trained' to go off using certain body movements and her Charge was no different. Even though it took her less than a second to line up a shot and push off her feet, her body language gave her away. So she started compensating – she'd line up a shot, then wait just a tic before taking off to see which way Kaidan would dodge. She watched his own body language, grinning when she realized he was turning his head ever so slightly in the direction he was going to move.

Then it happened....

Allie lined up her shot, aiming straight for Kaidan. She crouched down, threw her arms behind her, then pressed off slightly to the right, colliding straight with Kaidan as he tried to roll away from her. Her Charge took her straight through his thrown snowball, but she barely noticed the cold flakes spilling down the front of her coat.. She wrapped her arms around him as the two of them flew into a snow drift.

“Gotcha,” she panted, gripping his wrists above his head.

“Took you long enough,” he murmured, leaning up for a kiss.

Allie grinned and pulled her head away. Kaidan sighed and flopped back into the snow. “Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?”

Allie took a deep breath and her smile softened. “Nothing right now. If I did what I wanted, I have a feeling we'd both get frostbite in places that would be awkward to explain to Dr. Chakwas.”

Kaidan's laugh made Allie's heart hammer in her chest and she leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Have I told you how much I love you?” she whispered

“Not in the last hour or so,” Kaidan smiled back. He pulled his hands free from Allie's grasp, brushing away the tendrils of hair that had come loose from under her knit hat.

“Well, I'm overdue, then,” she said. “I love you. I always have.”

“I love you, too,” came the soft reply, “and I always will.”


End file.
